Just Another Day in the Mushroom Kingdom
by Dark McCloud
Summary: Very interesting. slightly amusing fic with a list at the end with 21 ways to... cant tell you. read on to find out! please read and review! :)


Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
  
  
A/N- Sorry if this isn't hilarious, its late and I have nothing caffeinated.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
One day, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was attempting to fix a toilet clog in the castle with his super secret, super special, multi purpose plunger of doom.  
  
Mario- This evil malignant toilet must die a slow and painful death.   
Luigi- Mario, I don't think toilet's can die. Or can they? Dun dun dun...  
Mario- You don't think. Period.  
  
Luigi didn't respond, because he was back lost in his thoughts about kittens. Kittens wearing mittens. Kittens wearing fuzzy mittens...fuzzy green knit mittens. Mario bashed him over the head with his super secret, super special, multi purpose plunger of doom.  
  
Luigi- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Mario- HAHA!  
  
Mario went back to the toilet.   
  
Mario- I got something! Mwhahahahahahahahah!!!!  
Luigi- GASP!   
Mario- It's a mushroom, it's a fungi, it's...Toad?  
Luigi- ...OK. That's messed up.  
  
When Mario pulled his super secret, super special, multi purpose plunger of doom out of the toilet, sure enough, Toad was stuck on the end.  
  
Toad- YAY! Someone's come to rescue me! I owe you a lifetime of servitude!   
Mario- Uh, that's ok.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another nook of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser and Yoshi were plotting against Mario and Luigi while having afternoon tea.  
  
Bowser- Yoshi, please pass the crumpets.  
Yoshi- Right on Bowser-man! Go long!  
  
Yoshi backed up and chucked the plate of crumpets as far as he could.   
  
Bowser- Got them! *chomp*  
Yoshi- So how do you think we should destroy them?  
Bowser- Let's make a list!  
Yoshi- OK!  
  
  
Back at the Castle...  
  
Peach- Thank you so much Mario! Toad doesn't get any sugar for a week, haha!  
Toad- Noooooooooooo!  
  
Peach takes all the sugar in the castle and dumps it outside in the trash. Luigi happened to be emptying the trash cans at the time.  
  
Luigi- SUGAR!  
  
Luigi began to eat the sugar from the trash, noticing how even Tuesday night's leftover spaghetti tastes great when drowned in sugar.  
  
Mario- Now, your bill comes to about $5,000,000, plus tip.  
Peach- WHAT?!  
Mario- That's what you get for making me suffer burns, dirt, evil koopas, getting struck by lightning, and having to deal with Yoshi 24/7.  
Luigi- You never got struck by lightning Mario.  
Mario- Well, uh...some random dude who lives in a palace on a giant mountain somewhere threatened me with lightning. Said his name was Zeus.  
Luigi- GASP!  
Mario- So pay up princess! *$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$*  
Peach- Oh fine! *pouts*  
  
Peach pulled out a large credit card and charged the whole thing to Toad's minuscule bank account.  
  
Mario- Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
  
Yoshi and Bowser were continuing with their list. They entitled it "21 Ways to Make Mario and Luigi Suffer".  
  
Yoshi- I love being evil. The bad guys are so cool!  
Bowser- That's for sure.  
  
Yoshi and Bowser disembark on a not so long and dangerous mission...quest...thing to make Mario and Luigi suffer while Mario went on a shopping spree to redecorate his pipe and Luigi bought a kitten and dressed it in green fuzzy knit mittens that his mommy made for him when he was a little shrimp not much bigger than Toad.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
REVIEW! Please! Hope you liked it. :-)  
  
  
Oh yeah, and if you were interested...  
  
  
21 Ways to Make Mario and Luigi Suffer (by Bowser and Yoshi)  
  
  
1. Burn them  
2. Bash them over the head with spiked plungers  
3. Force them to watch Brittany Spears music videos over and over again  
4. Make them listen to polka music  
5. Give them a copy of the original Pong and make them spend a Saturday being amused by a ball going back and forth between two lines  
6. Drop giant anvils on their heads  
7. Drop pianos on their heads  
8. Strategically lure them under a thwomp with money and watch them get flattened  
9. Have them do the hokey-pokey and turn themselves around  
10. Bore their brains into paranoid mush by asking if that's really what it's all about  
11. Smash them with hammers  
12. Make them eat sushi  
13. Make them eat raw pasta  
14. Tell them how Link (The Legend of Zelda) is the 'new, hip, cool, and popular hero on the block'  
15. Constantly remind them how 'out of date' they are  
16. Get them high on sugar so they have migraines the next day  
17. Force them to watch the rise of Bowser and Yoshi as the kings of the Mushroom Kingdom  
18. Make them bow to our supreme power   
19. Make them bow to our supreme power on their hands and knees begging for mercy  
20. Burn all issues of Nintendo Power with Mario/Luigi on the cover and send hate mail to the editors under Mario's and Luigi's names.  
21. Chain them up in a garden and force them to watch the gnomes frolic and chase each other all day. 


End file.
